Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Most organic electronic devices have a very thin layer as an electron injection layer. Generally, a thin layer such as the aforementioned electron injection layer is deposited over a light emitting organic layer using vacuum evaporation, sputtering, or another similar deposition method. Notably, the nominal thickness of such an electron injection layer typically is critical to the overall performance and usability of such organic electronic device, and therefore must be monitored and carefully controlled.
However, no method or process for determining the relative thickness of the electron injection layer in a non-destructive manner is believed to exist. For example, the electron injection layer must be immediately encapsulated as a protective measure so that the film does not degrade when exposed to air, moisture and the like. In addition, the extraordinarily small thickness of the electron injection layer prevents non-destructive measurement by way of standard physical tools such as step height profilers and the like.
Thus, what is needed are methods that address the above shortcomings and drawbacks.